A Friend's Struggle
by Apo
Summary: Butler has had a heart attack. After Artemis is kidnapped, Butler has doubts about himself. Set after Opal Deception. Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl. Changed title, fits better now. Rated T for some violence.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Like requested, I have changed the wording in this chapter. I hope this makes the story better. Please R&R! Thanks!**

Butler was cleaning his gun when Artemis walked in.

"I'm going out to check something, Butler." Artemis said.

"I'll come with you!" Butler eagerly said.

"No, old friend, you stay here and rest. I don't want to exert your energy." Artemis said as he walked off. Butler slammed his clenched fist into the table. He was frustrated that he was now too old to adequately do the job he was paid to do. He didn't look older, but he felt it, the tightening of his chest causing it to make air harder to flow into his lungs. He couldn't deal with it. One day Artemis would be caught in a life and death situation and Butler would be to slow to stop it and Artemis would pay the ultimate price. He felt like yelling. There was nothing he could do about this. Holly had done her best, but he wanted more. He couldn't live like this. He was born to be a bodyguard, not a babysitter. Emotions poured through him and he felt anger, frustration, and most of all sadness. Sadness that he was now unable to do his job. Butler had been with Artemis since he was born. He had protected him since birth. He had taken shots in the chest for him. He was Artemis' best friend. He was able to be a friend but nothing else. Butler felt another tightening in his chest. This was harder though, harsher. Butler struggled for breath. He shouted "Artemis!" He knew that he was having a heart attack. Artemis rushed to his side. Butler hit the floor.

Artemis rushed his friend to a hospital. The doctors checked on him and told him that Butler could live.

**Thoughts? Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

Artemis had been told that Butler had a chance to live. If they were allowed to do extensive surgery at a high price of money. Artemis agreed to pay it. After the surgery, Artemis was told that Butler would recover fully in about 2-3 weeks. The doctor smiled and said that Butler was a lot older than he looked. Artemis responded by saying: "Why? How old does he look?" After Butler had been put in a hospital bed, Artemis sat with him.

**24 HOURS LATER**

Artemis watched as Butler lay in the hospital bed. He had been there the whole time.

"Artemis, don't you want to go home?" his mother asked him.

"No, I would prefer to stay here, mother, thank you very much," Artemis replied with an ice cold stare following.

"Ok, but don't stay too long, if you do I shall have Juliet wrangle you out of here," she said.

"Come on Arty, I know he was your friend, but don't you think you should come home now?" his father asked.

"I will not dignify that with a response," Artemis said.

"All right son stay as long as you'd like," his father said.

His father left and closed the door behind him.

Artemis looked up and saw a slight glimmer.

"Holly? Is that you?" Artemis inquired.

Holly came out of hiding.

"How did you get a shield," Artemis asked pointing to her cam-foil.

"Foaly allowed me to have one. He still likes me, even if _"Commander" _doesn't. So how's the big mud man doing?" she asked.

"Fine. The doctor said that he is doing well and should be on the road to recovery. Is Mulch here?" Artemis asked.

"He will be. With some other people as well."

As if on cue elves from LEPrecon that knew Butler landed. The team that Butler had taken out was there, Trouble Kelp was there, and even Grub Kelp was there. Mulch was there as well.

"I always respected him, even when I had to blow some gas his way," Mulch said with a grin.

"He may have taken us out, but we respect him, Artemis. Always know that," Trouble told him.

"Wow, he looks smaller when he's asleep," Grub exclaimed.

"There's only one more person Butler would've wanted here," Artemis said with a sigh.

"Commander Root," Holly said.

"What about me, mud boy?" a disembodied voice came from Trouble's helmet, projected on a speaker.

"Ahh, Foaly, possibly you as well," Artemis said.

"Was that humor?" Holly asked.

Butler stirred on his sleep.

"I think he's waking!" Artemis exclaimed.

"Wait is the door locked?" Trouble asked.

A doctor walked in and closed the door behind him. He looked up at Artemis, the waking Butler, and the fairies. He widened his eyes in shock and opened his mouth to scream. He didn't get that far.

**PLEASE REVIEW. THANKS!**


	3. Chapter 3

Trouble had managed to shoot the doctor with his Neutrino on a low setting. The doctor collapsed knocked out, before he had a chance to scream.

"Hurry, someone stick him in cam foil, and all of you, shield up," Artemis ordered.

"What's going on, Artemis?" Butler groaned.

"Nothing I can't handle old friend, you just rest, and I'll take care of this," Artemis told Butler. "Hurry, there will be others arriving soon!"

"Doctor?" a voice sounded outside. "Are you all right?"

"I'll get him!" Trouble announced.

"I'm coming in, doctor!" the voice said.

Holly shielded up, and one of the team had managed to grab Mulch and squeeze him in their foil. Trouble was still working to put the doctor in the foil.

"Get behind the door!" Artemis whispered urgently to Trouble.

Trouble obeyed dragging the doctor with him. A nurse walked in opening the door with Trouble standing behind it in plain sight. Artemis was sitting down next to Butler who was feigning sleep.

"Doctor?" the nurse asked.

"He has left already," Artemis lied.

Trouble was still working to get the man into his cam foil.

"Impossible! I have been watching this door ever since he came in to check on this giant of a man! Now I come in to have an Irish baby tell me that my eyes are deceiving me! You lie!" the man said vehemently.

Trouble had finally gotten the doctor in and signaled to Artemis and went invisible.

"Fine you do not believe me; you can search this whole room yourself. I will allow you too. But go a step too far and I will have you in court by morning," Artemis proclaimed with an ice cold stare. Something about this kid unnerved the nurse, but nevertheless he replied, something after clear thinking he would regret.

"You, have me in court by morning! Ha a ridiculous idea. You have probably killed the doctor and have him dead under the bed! Then we shall see who is in court!" the man snorted.

The nurse looked through the room very thoroughly and began to panic when there was no sign of the doctor. When it was clear the nurse would not find him, he spoke to eerie youth.

"I am sorry for the way I spoke, _sir, _but I expected to find him in here. I am sorry, again. I hope your large friend is comfortable here," the nurse apologized.

"Yes, I will have him transferred in the morning. When the doctor asks why a customer is lost to this obviously _fine_ hospital, you can say, it was entirely your fault. I refuse to pay, and this hospital has no right to demand otherwise, after carefully examining what has happened. I have recorded the whole conversation. You can expect a call from my lawyers, Mr. Dunke," Artemis said.

The man paled. "How do you know my name?"

"I have my sources," Artemis said in an icy voice. "Now go and expect that call from my lawyers."

The man ran from the room. When he was gone, Artemis went and locked the door. All the fairies unshielded.

"You did record the conversation right, Foaly?" Artemis asked.

"Of course, mud boy. That was the best conversation I've heard for a while," Foaly chuckled.

"I expected nothing less. If you would be so kind to burn it onto a cd, and I will come pick it up when I bring the doctor to you to be mindwiped," Artemis said.

"As you wish, _Mr. Artemis_," Foaly chuckled again.

"Can we hurry this up? This mud man is dirtying my suit," Trouble asked impatiently.

"I'm sure Foaly will put it through 3 cycles-," Artemis started.

"-to purge the mud man from it," Holly finished.

"Who's gonna carry Butler?" Grub asked.

"I'll send a medical shuttle," Foaly said. "They'll be right there Butler. Sit tight," Foaly said.

"I'll see you soon, old friend," Artemis said.

Artemis was ready as Holly grabbed him and they began their journey to Haven.

**So what do you guys think? Please R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

When Artemis arrived Sool and Foaly were arguing.

"How dare you allow those rebels here? Don't give me crap on how Captain Kelp is bringing them! I don't believe a word you say, Pony Boy!" Sool shouted.

"Fine don't believe me! Believe Trouble," Foaly pouted.

"Captain! How dare you bring them here? You should be demoted for this! I will inform the counc-" Sool was cut off. Holly punched Sool between the eyes, knocking him out cold.

"D'Arvit!" Trouble swore.

Holly grinned and said, "I've wanted to do that for a while."

Foaly began to laugh. "Oh, I wish I got that on tape!" he exclaimed. "Come on Mud Boy, I'll give you that CD you want," Foaly said beckoning, leaving Sool behind.

"Where's that shuttle, Foaly?" Artemis asked.

"They probably had trouble loading him onto the shuttle. Oh, and Mulch, if you let any gas go, you'll ruin all my technology," Foaly said.

"You insult me," Mulch said, pretending to be hurt.

"If Julius was here, he'd boot your behind," Foaly muttered.

Foaly handed Artemis the CD. A message came through to Foaly.

"We've got the _huge_ Mud Man here. Where do we bring him?" a elf asked.

"Bring him to the warlocks," Foaly said.

"Oh, and what happened to Sool there?" the elf asked.

Foaly bent over laughing.

"Something hit him all of a sudden and he blacked out," Holly said innocently.

-- -- -- --

Butler was being wheeled in to the medical room.

"D'Arvit! He doesn't fit!" an elf swore.

"We'll treat him out there," one of the warlocks said. She placed her hands on his scars and they healed. "Your heart's better thanks to Mud Man technology, but we healed your scars from surgery, obviously, that would've taken years to heal. You can go back to your friends, Mud Man."

Butler stood up. He wished there was some way he could grow younger again. He still felt the discomfort from his old age.

"Is there any way that fairy magic can fix my age?" Butler questioned.

"I'm sorry, there's no possible way at all," she told him.

"Thank you anyway," Butler said as he walked off to join Artemis, Holly, and Mulch.

-- -- -- --

Butler lumbered into Foaly' "center", in need of a better word, and looked to sit down.

"No don't sit! You'll break something!" Foaly shouted.

Butler sat down anyway.

"Butler, are you better?" Artemis asked.

"I don't feel so good, but I'm improving," Butler told Artemis.

"Get better soon, Butler," Holly said.

"Thanks, Holly," Butler smiled.

"My only condolences will be in gas," Mulch said.

"I'll pass," Butler grinned.

Everyone looked at Foaly.

"I would say it, but you're still sitting!" Foaly pouted.

Butler got up. Everyone looked at Foaly again.

"Bah, get well," Foaly said.

"Butler, you're a good person," Trouble said. "Grub's scared of you but he'll say the same things I say."

Numerous elves and sprites gave their condolences to Butler as he walked back to a shuttle.

As Artemis and Butler were going home Butler turned to Artemis.

"Artemis, I think you should get a new bodyguard," Butler told Artemis

"Why? What's wrong with you? You're a bit old, but otherwise, fine," Artemis exclaimed.

"I can't protect you anymore. I'm too old," Butler said exasperated.

"I will not get a new bodyguard, Butler! You have been with me since birth! I will not replace you now!" Artemis shouted.

"Fine it's your choice, just know, I'm getting paid for sitting around," Butler said.

"I will not replace you. It's not up to you."

"Then let's leave it at that."

"Yes, we will."

A long silence proceeded after these statements. Butler interrupted the silence.

"Artemis, I'm glad you're choosing not to replace me. I was afraid you would choose too. I still think you should, even if I don't wish you too. It's for your good, not mine," Butler said softly.

"I won't replace you. I won't change my mind."

"Then it's settled," Butler said. "Are you sure?"

"I am sure."

"We're home, Artemis."

"Let's go home, old friend," Artemis said.

"Yes, let's go home," Butler said softly.

**Please R&R! Thanks to HollyBridgetPeppermint and Thorinella who have reviewed! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks to PinkAngel30 who has reviewed my last chapter! And all who have reviewed past chapters. This chapter's longer than ever. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I usually can update frequently, but chapters will be getting updated about once a week starting tommorow. Thanks to all that reviewed! Now enjoy Chapter 5!**

The doorbell rang at Fowl Manor. Butler went to open the door, and looked down. It was a package for Artemis.

"There's something for you, Artemis!" Butler bellowed.

"Are you sure it's for me?" Artemis said.

"It says 'Artemis Fowl Jr.' it's probably yours," Butler said.

Artemis took the package and opened it. It was a piece of laminated paper.

"It's from a Giovanni Furges. It says that he wants to buy item of interest," Artemis read out loud.

"What's the item?" Butler said, cutting to the chase.

"Remember that diamond we lifted a couple of years ago?" Artemis asked.

"Yes, it was sapphire and 42.35 carats," Butler stated.

"Yes, well, I was spreading the news around, and looks like we have a buyer," Artemis said enthusiastically.

"Phone Holly, Artemis. Ask her to ask Foaly about this Furges. We need to find out what we need, if he tries anything," Butler ordered.

"I understand. I'll go call her."

-- -- -- --

Holly was in a shuttle with Mulch when her communicator rang. She looked at it. The call was coming from Fowl Manor. She picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Yes, Holly, it's me, Artemis."

"Figured," Holly said.

"I need you to ask Foaly something," Artemis said.

"Ask him yourself, I'll patch him through," Holly said.

Foaly in his "center" picked up the phone. It was Holly.

"Hello? Holly?" Foaly asked.

"Yeah, it's me. Artemis wants to ask you something," Holly told him.

"What? The great Mud Boy needs my help?" Foaly asked.

"Don't flatter yourself, Foaly," Artemis' ice cold voice told him.

"Don't worry. I will," Foaly chuckled.

"What can you tell me about 'Giovanni Furges'?" Artemis asked.

"Another business meeting?" Holly asked. "I thought you stopped stealing."

"Yes, this item's from a while ago," Artemis said.

"Well, this Furges has an interesting profile. He is a shady arms dealer. He supplies countries with large supplies of weapons. He's an American and funnily, he supplies America's enemies with weapons. He works for no one. He has a partner though. I don't think that's important though. Born in New York, he is 27 right now. He's not known by the government, but is known by every major arms buyer all over the world. He supplies everything. Guns, gas, grenades, bombs, and any other weapon you can think of. You'd better bring Butler with you on this meeting, Artemis," Foaly said.

"I will," Artemis stated.

"Well, this was a delightful conversation, but I have to go," Holly said and hung up.

"Good luck, Mud Boy," Foaly told him.

"Thank you," Artemis said.

-- -- -- --

Butler sat with Artemis at a coffee table. It was where they had been told to meet. Butler had his Sig Sauer on hand. A man came and set a meal down on the table.

"Check the food," Artemis said.

"I know," Butler said.

As they were checking the food for a message, another man came and set the bill on the table. Artemis opened the booklet and found a letter.

"Ah, Giovanni tells us to meet in the cellar behind this restaurant. Stop digging in the food, Butler. Let's go," Artemis said.

They walked behind the restaurant to the alley hidden cleverly behind the restaurant.

"Well, I thought it'd prove more of a challenge to find this place," a man said from behind them.

"Giovanni Furges, I presume," Artemis said.

"Yes, I am Giovanni." The man's gaze moved to the nearly 8 foot man standing behind Artemis. "The great Butler, I presume!"

Butler made no sound.

"Well, this is not our meeting place. I have a room cleverly installed here. Follow me," Giovanni said.

They walked into a room within the wall. There were plenty of tables and chairs. Giovanni sat down and beckoned for Butler and Artemis to sit. Artemis obeyed. Butler continued standing. Artemis handed Butler their communicator that Artemis used to contact Holly.

"What will you be willing to pay for this diamond?"

Giovanni smiled and shook his head. Butler's soldier sense tingled. He put his hand on his Sig Sauer. Giovanni placed his hand into his jacket.

"Nothing!" Giovanni screamed while laughing manically.

Butler dove to the right as Giovanni punched two holes with his gun in the wall where Butler was standing mere seconds ago. Butler took cover behind a table. Giovanni had grabbed Artemis and was running off with him. Butler vaulted the table and felt a sharp pang in his chest. He ignored it the best he could. He took off in pursuit of Giovanni. He saw them turn a corner and when he reached the corner; he saw a row of men blocking his way to Artemis. Butler may have been old, but he was still a martial arts master. He took them out in a matter of seconds. Butler reached the parking lot in time to see Giovanni drive off in a Mercedes Benz. Butler tried shooting out the wheels, but the car was too far away. Butler fell to his knees. He had failed. Artemis was gone. Butler had to phone Holly.

-- -- -- --

Holly's communicator rang again. It was Artemis.

"Artemis? What is it now?" Holly asked exasperated.

"Holly? This is Butler!" Butler said.

"Butler! How's the hear-" Holly was cut off by Butler

"Holly! Artemis has been kidnapped!" Butler said quickly.

"By the Furges fellow?" Holly asked.

"Yes, but I think he was doing the job for someone. He couldn't have done this by himself. He's an arms dealer. This isn't his type of job," Butler explained.

"Who could it be?" Holly inquired.

"I don't know. That's what we have to find out," Butler said solemnly.

-- -- -- --

Holly had to find a way to get to the surface. Holly called up Foaly.

"Could I talk to Trouble, Foaly?" Holly asked

"I'll patch you through to him. Why? What happened?" Foaly asked.

"Artemis has been kidnapped," she told him.

"WHAT! Why didn't I know! I will send some helmets with Trouble. I'll have him give them to you. I want to see what happens. I'll be with you all the way. Well, here's Trouble."

"Holly?" Trouble questioned.

"Yes, it's me. I need you to provide me with a shuttle to the surface. Artemis has been kidnapped, and I need to get to the surface."

"I understand. I regret, but I can't come with you," Trouble said.

"I've got Mulch," she stated.

-- -- -- --

The doorbell rang, and Butler pulled the door open with gun in hand.

"Down here, Mud Man," Mulch said

When they entered, Mulch asked for something to eat. Butler sat down with Holly.

"I can't help but think that it's my fault that Artemis was kidnapped. I'm too old now. With my heart problems, I wasn't able to protect my charge. I'm just too old to do this job," Butler said sadly.

"You're doing fine, Butler," Holly comforted Butler.

Holly's communicator rang. It was Foaly.

"Foaly?"

"We've found Furges," Foaly told her.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I know I said I wouldn't be able to update frequently, but I had time, so I wrote this chapter. Thanks to Pirates for Life and PinkAngel30 for reviewing Chapter 5. This one's even longer than chapter 6, so enjoy!**

Butler was sitting at a coffee table watching Giovanni Furges. There was nothing suspicious about the man in the least. When Giovanni got up, he followed. Butler was waiting for him to go somewhere where he could get to him. Giovanni turned into an alley. Butler turned and faced Giovanni and the barrel of his gun.

"Ah, Butler! It will be a great pleasure killing you! I will have bragging rights! I will have killed the great Butler!" Giovanni said laughing.

His hand landed on the trigger. He was about to pull it when he dropped the gun and fell to the floor. Holly unshielded with her gun smoking.

"Relax, Butler, it was on setting 3, it won't do anything to him," Holly said.

-- -- -- --

Giovanni woke up, with Butler standing over him.

"Where is he?" Butler asked.

"I won't tell you!" he said laughing.

Butler didn't crack a smile. He leaned closer.

"That's strike one. Where's Artemis?" Butler said.

Giovanni's smile faded. He realized Butler wasn't playing around.

"I still can't tell you," Giovanni said with a hint of fear in his voice.

"That's strike two. You don't want to know what happens on strike three. You do not know just how far I will go to find him. Now, one last chance. Where is he?" Butler asked.

"I can't… tell you," Giovanni said with hesitation.

"Strike three," Butler growled.

Giovanni shrank back, and Butler pulled his arm back.

"Butler! No!" Holly shouted. "I'll use my mesmer to extract the information!" Holly shouted.

Butler stopped and put his arm down.

"Where is Artemis Fowl II?" Holly said her voice layered with mesmer.

"I can't tell you," Giovanni said with a bead of sweat sliding down his face.

"Where is he?" Holly tried again.

"I… don't know," Giovanni said.

"Who has him? Who are you working for?"

"I'm not working for anyone," Giovanni said clearly annoyed. "I work with him."

"The partner!" Mulch said.

-- -- -- --

"I still feel it's my fault," Butler said.

"Ah, don't blame yourself," Foaly said. "Blame the Mud Man mental asylum that let Furges out so _very_ early," Foaly said.

Foaly waited for a laugh.

"That was a joke," Foaly stated. "Well, Furges' partner is Logan Labinski. Interesting name, no?" Foaly chuckled.

"Cut to the chase, Foaly," Butler said.

"Fine. Well, let me say this. This is the kind of guy that would pull this job. Labinski will do anything for money. Thing is, unlike this Furges fellow, Labinski does work for someone. You have to get Artemis back before the transaction, or there's a chance, you'll never get Artemis back, but, there's always the chance that if Labinski does deliver Artemis, the 'boss' will ask for a ransom. That scenario is unlikely though," Foaly stated solemnly. "No pressure. Well, just a bit."

-- -- -- --

Artemis woke up in a dimly lit room. He groaned and looked around.

"Giovanni?" he inquired.

"No. My name is Logan Labinski. Furges is my partner, and a damn useless person. He's been captured by your giant friend!" he spat out.

"Butler will find me. You are not safe, Labinski," Artemis said with as much venom as he could muster.

"I doubt it. I am well hidden. Not even the great Butler will find me!" Labinski said mockingly. "Even if he had a whole army of fairies behind him!" Labinski laughed.

"Don't doubt it," Artemis muttered.

"What was that?"

"He will find you."

"I doubt it."

-- -- -- --

"I've found when and where the transaction will be," Foaly announced.

"Where?" Butler asked.

"On these docks in Munich," Foaly told him.

"Munich?" Holly asked.

"What's wrong with Munich?" Mulch questioned crumbs sliding out of his mouth.

"Nothing," Holly said.

"Let's move then!" Butler said.

"Bring the helmets, Holly!" Foaly said.

IN MUNICH

Labinski waited nervously on the docks. He looked around warily. Butler stood watching him. After a few minutes Labinski pulled out his cell phone. He pulled the antenna and pushed it down again hard. A boat just off of the docks exploded. Labinski took off running. Butler followed suit.

"He's on the move," Butler spoke into the earpiece. "I'm after him."

"All right. I'll monitor you from above," Holly said.

"I've got your location, Mud Man. I'm right on you," Mulch said. Mulch dove into the ground and rushed under Butler.

Labinski turned and noticed Butler. His eyes widened and increased his speed. Labinski jumped through the window of an abandoned building with Butler right behind. On the other side of the building were the docks. Labinski had trouble getting over the wet planks, and Butler quickly gained on him. When it was obvious that he wouldn't get away with Butler behind him, Labinski pulled out his gun and fired. Butler dove to the right, but he was too slow. The bullet grazed his shoulder. This stunt caused him to lose his footing, and allowing Labinski to get away. Holly landed next to Butler.

"D'Arvit! Where's Mulch?" Holly swore.

Mulch jumped through the window of the building.

"I knew the docks were right after this building! I had to resurface and try to jump through this infernal window!" Mulch shouted.

"I take it, the mission failed?" Foaly said.

"WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO, PONY BOY? IF IT'S THAT REBEL SHORT, I WANT TO TALK TO HER!" a voice wafted through the speaker.

"I have to go," Foaly sighed.

"I failed," Butler said. "And I was shot! Where was Artemis anyway? I didn't see him at all! I'm too old now!" Butler bellowed.

"This was probably a decoy mission," Holly said.

Holly healed the wound and sighed.

-- -- -- --

In fact, this was not a decoy mission. Artemis was there, and he had caught sight of Butler. He wanted to say something to him, but he had a gun pointed at his back.

"Where are we going?" Artemis asked.

"You'll see," a steely voice said.

Artemis sighed. He wanted to go home and see his mother and father again. Butler would find him. He was sure of it.

-- -- -- --

"I'm sorry about Artemis, Butler," Foaly comforted Butler.

"I'm just too old. I can't breathe right, and I'm not fast enough. I'm not even as strong as I used to be," Butler sighed.

Butler felt sad. He knew this time would come. He was too old, and it had resulted in Artemis' kidnapping. He hated himself. It was his 'disability' would do this to Artemis.

Holly was sitting next to Mulch watching Butler.

"This is bad. The Mud Man is blaming himself for the Mud Boy's kidnapping. We have to do something," Mulch said.

"We can't do anything. Butler has to deal with this by himself. I can't do anything. I could try to cure him like I did with Artemis' mother, but I think it's better for him to deal with this by himself," Holly said.

"Why?" Mulch asked.

"Because I say so," Holly stated matter-of-factly.

"I've got a new lead," Foaly shouted excitedly.

"Where is he?" Butler asked.

"In America," Foaly said.

-- -- -- --

Butler was sitting on the airplane. The airport security was reluctant to let Butler bring his Sig Sauer on, but he was a body guard. That and the fact he was about two feet taller than everyone in the room, had muscles like a Michelangelo statue, and was masterly trained in martial arts. Due to his bulk, Butler also had to buy two seats to fit him. Holly had to dress as a child. Mulch was just small.

"These clothes really smell like Mud Girl," Holly complained. "Where's Mulch?"

"In the restroom," replied Butler.

"He's been in there for over an hour!" Holly exclaimed. "Oh, wait, he's a dwarf."

Holly looked back and saw a long line with groaning people. The man at the front banged on the door. Holly had to smile. Butler waited to land.

5 HOURS LATER

The plane had landed in New York. Butler, Holly, and Mulch walked off the plane. Butler booked into a hotel and gave Holly and Mulch separate rooms and walked up into his room. He walked inside and sat on the bed. The briefcase he had brought with him was filled with guns. He picked one and loaded it. He heard a brief knock on the door.

"Room service!" the voice said.

"Privacy!" Butler shouted.

"What, sir? Room service!" the voice said again.

Butler, now exasperated, pulled open the door. The man pulled back his fist and slammed it into Butler's face. Butler stumbled back and quickly stood up again. He parried the next blow and slammed the man into the wall. The man reached into his coat and pulled out his gun. Butler dove to the cover of the bed. When the man paused for just a second, Butler lunged and knocked the gun and of his hand. He grabbed the man. It was Labinski.

-- -- -- --

Holly had been invited into the hotel. She had pretended she was a child of 4. The doorman had invited her in. Holly settled in the room next to Butler's. As she lay her head down on the pillow, specks of dust fell from the ceiling. Loud noices were coming from Butler's room. She heard three gunshots fired. She ran out of her room and knocked on Butler's door.

"Butler?" she shouted.

No one opened the door. She pulled out her Neutrino and shot the door handle. Butler was holding a man up.

"Labinski?" she questioned,

"Who the hell are you?"

"Someone you need to fear," Holly told him.

**Thoughts? Anything I should change? Please R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: The reviews I have gotten have finally convinced me that my story actually is some good. Since I have all my documents loaded on, I decided to put this one on. Thanks to PinkAngel30 and Susie for reviewing. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. This has a little more Foaly than usual. Enjoy!**

Labinki was scared. After all it was not everyday, Butler stood over you asking you questions. After Butler could not get anything out of Labinski, Holly used her mesmer on him. She managed to get out that he had dropped Artemis off in Paris, France. He didn't know anything else. Holly let Foaly work his magic.

"Labinski was seen talking to a man named Daniel Lador. He's an American living in France for now. He was a corrupt official in America, and he gave favors for bribes. The police were on to him, but his house burned down. He denied doing it himself. So, he moved to Paris. That's where he is now. He transports stolen goods. The term stolen goods is pretty general, so I guess the Mud Boy does count as stolen goods. He is planning to transport him somewhere. Somewhere I don't know about yet. What I do know is that this is not the last drop. No, Labinski, Furges, and Lador are all working for someone; someone who is being very careful to erase all evidence that could be traced back to him. I doubt that any of them knows who the boss is. It's no use capturing the men; they only know who they have to give the Mud Boy to. If you want to discover the mastermind of this operation you have to wait until he's dropped off at his doorstep. A risk, but then you have a chance of shutting down this whole operation. Your other option is to intercept one of the transactions and risk Artemis being kidnapped again," Foaly told them.

Butler didn't like it, but Foaly was right.

"Fine, we'll wait," Butler announced.

"Good, you won't be waiting for long. I think Lador is planning to put Artemis on a boat tomorrow," Foaly told them.

-- -- -- --

Daniel Lador had a kid in his backseat. A kid who he was very scared of. _He's just a kid!_, Lador thought. But, the kid continued to frighten him.

Finally, Lador proceeded to threaten him.

"Shut up, kid!" Lador shouted, waving his gun around.

"A gun won't solve society's problems," Artemis said.

"But it'll solve mine!" Lador screamed

Artemis shut up.

-- -- -- --

Butler set up on the roof. He had prepared a number of guns if they were needed. Butler saw Lador and told Holly where he was.

"I don't see Artemis," Butler told her.

"I'll fly around, maybe he's nearby," Holly said.

Lador reached into his pocket and picked it up. Butler tensed thinking it was another detonator. It wasn't, it was a regular cell phone. Lador was nodding and hung up. A boat on the dock lowered its gangplank. Artemis walked on.

"He's there!" Butler told Holly.

-- -- -- --

Holly was flying around looking for Artemis when Butler spoke into her earpiece.

"He's there!"

Holly looked at the boat and sure enough Artemis was walking up to the boat.

"What's the boat called?" Foaly asked her.

"It's called 'The Boat'" Holly told him.

Mulch heard and told Butler.

"Did you hear that, Mud Man? 'The Boat'? You see, this is why we think so highly of Mud Men," Mulch chuckled.

Lador was still talking when a gunshot rang. Lador fell to his knees and dropped the phone. Butler rushed down to Lador through the screaming throng of people. The phone rang. Butler picked it up and looked at it. He answered the phone.

"Leave. Stop following us. My business is my own," the man on the line said.

Butler's eyes narrowed and said, "I will never stop until I am either dead or I have rescued Artemis."

"Then you will die," the man said.

"I will find you, and when I do, I will personally drag you to a prison," Butler said.

The line went dead.

"Foaly, can you trace that call," Butler asked.

"Can I? Of course I can. It came from the boat Artemis is on. And I'm guessing, our kidnapper is on that boat. The boat's headed to Russia. Just follow the boat and you'll find out where," Foaly said. "I believe that they are headed to Moscow, but their coordinates have not been set yet."

Butler's heart was hurting him. He couldn't do this much longer. This had to end, and soon too. Butler was going to make sure it did.

-- -- -- --

Foaly was quite pleased with himself. He was about to be a hero. He was the one doing all the work to find Artemis. He was silently gloating when Sool walked in.

"Stand up, Pony Boy. I want you to meet your replacement," Sool laughed.

"Has the council approved this?" Foaly asked shocked.

"No, but they will," Sool growled.

"Then I'm not leaving yet," Foaly pouted.

"I am going to make your life miserable! You are going to wish you never crossed paths with Short!" Sool screamed.

"So this is about Holly."

"I will give you a chance, find Short. Bring her in. I will find her guilty for some kind of transgression, and then I'll have her thrown in Howler's Peak! You do that, or I'll have you and Short thrown in Howler's Peak! Not just you, the rest of your family! Everyone you know! I'll also fire Captain Kelp and inform him that it was your entire fault. He will find you, and try to kill you and then he'll be thrown in Howler's Peak! Your life will be ruined, Pony Boy! Unless you help me ruin Short's life!" Sool shouted.

"I will never do that!" Foaly shouted.

Sool was shocked.

"Then say goodbye to your cozy life!" Sool shouted as he walked out of the center.

Foaly pressed stop on the recording device.

"Wrong. I'm going to ruin your life, _Commander _Sool," Foaly grinned. Foaly called up Holly. Time to tell her the good news.

-- -- -- --

Holly's communicator rang. It was Foaly. She picked up.

"Foaly?"

"Yes, it's me. I have some good news!"

As Foaly told her what just happened, and how Foaly had managed to record it a smile spread over her face. After she hung up, she was greeted with some bad news. Some very bad news.

-- -- -- --

Mulch Diggums was listening to news on Holly's helmet when he heard the anchorwoman gasp.

"Breaking news! Opal Koboi has escaped from her prison! Repeat: Opal Koboi has escaped from her prison!" the woman said.

Mulch's eyes widened and he threw off the helmet and raced toward Holly. She wasn't going to like this.

-- -- -- --

Sool walked toward his office and before opening the door, he looked around. He opened the door and walked in.

He walked toward his desk and pulled out a phone.

"Hello? I'm going to need some help. I have a plan," Sool said into the phone. "Oh yes, this will ruin Pony Boy's life."

**A/N: Thoughts? Please review! Did you like the cliffhanger at the end? Anything I should change? Thanks to all reviewers ahead of time! The next chapter has more Sool. Please R&R! If you guys have any thoughts on how I should proceed with my story please send me a message! Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I know this chapter is dreadfully short, but I promise you more next time. In the mean time, read and enjoy! This chapter is completely about Sool and Foaly. Thanks to Mia for reviewing.**

Foaly's eyes widened. He tried refreshing his screen, but all it said was: Opal Koboi has escaped.

He couldn't believe it. He picked up his communicator and phoned Holly.

"Holly!" Foaly gasped

"I know," Holly said gravely.

"Opal's out? The only one who has clearance to her would be a Commander!" Foaly shouted. "And even though I despise Sool, he's a good elf, and he wouldn't do this, right?" Foaly asked.

"I'll get on it when I get back," Holly told him.

"Hurry," Foaly said.

-- -- -- --

Sool was waiting in front of Opal Koboi's cell. He stuffed his card into the keyhole and went into her cell.

"You've almost ruined Foaly and Short's life twice now. I want you to try again, but actually ruin his life this time. I'll give you surgery, so no one can recognize you. After I get Foaly sent to Howler's Peak, you will be his replacement, but you must promise not to try to ruin the LEPrecon," Sool told her.

"I understand," Opal said, but she was developing plans of her own.

Sool handed Opal a Neutrino and flicked the setting up to six. He walked out with Opal.

An elf stopped Sool and asked, "Where are you going Commander?"

Sool pointed the Neutrino at him and killed him. Opal and Sool walked out shooting the elves blocking them. They walked out without a scratch.

"Now to surgery," Sool said.

-- -- -- --

Foaly galloped into the council room.

"Opal Koboi has escaped!" Foaly said.

"We know," one of the elves said. "But we have great fortune! This smart elf is here to help the LEP!"

Foaly looked at the "elf". He knew her. It was Opal Koboi! His eyes widened again. He didn't dare of telling the council for he might be fired for it. She smiled at him.

"I don't believe we've met. I'm Lapo," Opal said.

"How genius, Opal, making your name Lapo," Foaly said.

"Your life is over, Foaly," Opal whispered to him. "I will ruin your life. Then I will be your replacement, and I will ruin the LEP. So, run and hide, Foaly. Run and hide."

Foaly backed up and galloped back to his center. He quickly phoned Holly.

"Holly! Opal is in LEP headquarters! She's posing as Lapo! She's had major surgery to disguise herself. Someone within the LEP must be controlling this," Foaly said.

"Are you sure it can't be Sool?" Holly asked.

"No matter what, Holly, I still believe Sool has some good in him," Foaly said.

"I can't help you. I'm flying over Russia!" Holly said.

"I'll call you back. I'll plant a bug in Sool's office. I'll find out if he really did get Opal out of prison," Foaly said.

He pulled a spider like camera out of his drawer. He set it on the ground and navigated it toward Sool's office. He slipped the spider under the door and had it crawl up the wall. It settled inside a crack in the wall. Foaly was going to find out if Sool really was responsible for all this.

**A/N: So what do you think? Thoughts? If you have an idea of how I should procceed with the story, please send me a message. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Well, this is the start of Chapter 9. Thanks to reviewers Pirates For Life and Mia. Please read and enjoy. Thanks! This one is pretty long. So I hope you enjoy! I will try to put more scenes with Artemis in the next chapter. **

Holly hung up the phone.

"Opal's escaped," Holly told Butler.

"I know, Mulch told me," Butler said. "Is it Sool?"

"No, I think it is but, Foaly is determined to prove that Sool is a good person. Despite what he said the other day," Holly said.

"I think it's Sool," Butler said.

"I do too," Holly said.

Holly, Butler, and Mulch were on another plane to Moscow, Russia. They had last heard that Artemis was on a ship to Russia. There was a long ride ahead. And she was wearing Mud Girl clothes. Holly sighed.

-- -- -- --

Foaly sat back and watched the screen. Sool walked into the office with "Lapo". He turned around and whispered to her. Foaly was recording the video. When Sool finished talking, he stood up. He beckoned to Opal and they left the office. Foaly pressed stop. He rewinded to the beginning and amplified the volume.

"Opal, Foaly's onto us. In fact, he's listening right now. We're going to lock him into his center, and make sure he doesn't get out. We'll do something that'll make him lose his job, and it'll be great. Oh, and Foaly, when you finish listening to this, you'll be locked in." Foaly's eyes widened and he galloped toward the door. He was almost there when he attempted to jump through the doors. The doors slammed on one of his hooves. Foaly shouted. No one responded. He needed to call Trouble.

-- -- -- --

Opal had already hacked into Foaly's center. She was in the buiding, so it proved no problem. She pulled up the program labeled "LEP Defense". They were the guns protecting Police Plaza. She turned them around and began to fire on Police Plaza. Sool ran to the council room and shouted, "Foaly's turned on us! He's firing our own defense at us!"

"A similar occurrence happened last time Opal Koboi was out. We will go check on Foaly ourselves," an elf said.

"But he's the only one who has control of the guns!" Sool shouted.

"Pardon us if we will actually give Foaly the benefit of the doubt, Commander."

Sool turned around and said, "Opal, close the council doors and lock them."

The doors closed locking in both the council members and Sool.

"You see! Foaly has declared a lockdown! He's behind this! He's teamed up with Opal!" Sool shouted, a vein bulging out of his neck.

-- -- -- --

Trouble's communicator on his desk rang.

"Foaly? Everyone's saying that you've teamed up with Opal!" Trouble accused.

"Just come over to my center! Hurry!" Foaly said.

It sounded as if he was in pain. Trouble ran to Foaly's center. Trouble looked down and saw a hoof sticking out. Trouble pried the doors open and Foaly collapsed with pain onto the floor.

"What's going on? Why are the guns firing at Police Plaza?" Trouble asked.

"It's Sool! He's teamed up with Opal! Opal is Lapo!" Foaly screamed.

"Lapo?" Trouble pieced together the name. It was Opal spelled backward.

"Grab the CD that's sticking out of my computer. Grab it and we have to get out of Haven," Foaly said.

"To the surface? Where will we go?" Trouble asked.

"We're going to Holly."

-- -- -- --

Holly's communicator rang. It was Foaly… again.

"Foaly! Stop calling!" Holly said exasperated.

Foaly told her the situation.

"You're going to meet me in Moscow? Where?" Holly asked.

Foaly told her and Holly nodded.

"Gotcha" Holly said and hung up.

Holly explained to Butler what was happening. All he did was nod. He also grabbed his heart, but he acted like nothing was wrong.

When they landed in Moscow, Butler got a car and they drove over to where Trouble and Foaly has landed. The shuttle was there and Trouble was standing beside it.

"Foaly's hoof was slammed by a door. He can't walk. When we're done with this mission, we have to do something about Opal and Sool," Trouble said. "We have to hurry this mission up. Haven's in danger. Sool is going to put Opal as Foaly's replacement."

"This will be over soon," Butler said.

"I hope so," Trouble said.

-- -- -- --

Butler was sitting in the shuttle while Foaly found the number that the man had used when he called Butler. He found out where the man was. The cell phone wasn't registered to anyone. But, Foaly had found the location and Trouble, Holly, Mulch and Butler were going to get Artemis back. Butler didn't feel up to it. His heart was hurting him more and more everyday. When he got home, Juliet would have to replace him. He couldn't handle the bodyguard business anymore.

"Let's move out," Butler said. He had his Sig Sauer and some other guns with him as well. He was quite prepared to end this. And he would do so, at any cost.

-- -- -- --

Sool was out of the council room, and he was quite happy. Opal had been made Foaly's replacement, the council was in debt, and Foaly was being hunted. He would be brought to Howler's Peak. And anyone harboring him would also be sentenced, and Sool was quite sure that Foaly was on the surface with Short.

He walked in to visit Opal. She was changing the programs on Foaly's computers. He thought he saw a program named "LEP's Destruction" but he wasn't sure. He gave Opal the benefit of the doubt. He walked toward Captain Kelp's office and discovered he was gone. He eyes narrowed and he walked toward the council room again.

"I believe Captain Kelp has willingly gone with the fugitive, Foaly. I see no signs of a firefight, so it must have been willingly," Sool said.

"We can track LEP helmets! Tell Lapo to get on it right away, Commander!" an elderly elf said. Sool smiled and walked toward Lapo's Center.

-- -- -- --

Foaly stared at the screen. He was watching Sool through the cameras he had personally installed. He was a paranoid centaur, so he had taken some security measures after Opal had escaped from her "coma". Only he could access them, and he had made sure that they were hack proof. Only he could log in to it and only on his laptop. It was a Mud Man laptop that Foaly had improved. Sool walked into Opal's Center and said, "Opal, I need you to find Captain Kelp."

"Captain Kelp? Isn't he Major Kelp? I heard he was promoted when he," Opal paused. "-assisted in capturing me."

"He was too close to Foaly for comfort. I demoted him back to Captain after 3 days," Sool said.

"So what do you want me to do?" Opal asked.

"Chances are Kelp knows I am doing this to ruin Foaly's life. I want you to blow his helmet and kill him. I will tell the council that Kelp was killed by Foaly. That'll give Pony Boy a longer sentence!"

Foaly's eyes widened and he screamed into the microphone to Trouble's helmet, "Take off the helmet, Trouble!"

Trouble threw off the helmet just as it was exploding. The blast knocked Trouble off his feet.

"That blast was stronger than usual!" Trouble exclaimed.

"You helped capture Opal," Foaly stated.

-- -- -- --

Artemis was tied to a chair in a comfortable room. He has demanded an audience with his captor, but he never saw his captor. So, Artemis waited and waited. Three days into the journey, his captor had finally come.

"What do you have against me?" Artemis asked with an ice cold glare.

"I owe you everything, _Fowl_," the man spat out. "You ruined my life!"

"Who are you?" Artemis inquired.

"You don't know me?" the man's eye's narrowed. "I am Mikhael Vassikin!"

**A/N: For those who don't know who Mikhael Vassikin is, please go and read the beginning chapter of Artemis Fowl and the Artic Incident. Thank for those who have reviewed. If you guys have any ideas on how I can improve the story please send me a message. Thanks! Please R&R!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm uploading a lot, because I want to get as many up as I can before I start school again. School. Blah. Well, enjoy my new chapter. Please read and review! Enjoy!**

Foaly had managed to capture Sool's conversation with Opal on CD. Just for good measure, he was also recording Opal's every move. He watched as Opal pulled up a program called "LEP's Destruction". A log in window popped up. She typed in "FoalyWillDie" for her username. Foaly played the next part in slow motion. The password was "Sool'sAFool". Foaly grinned. He knew Opal couldn't resist destroying the LEP. He had proof of both Sool's and Opal's bad intentions.

-- -- -- --

Artemis' eyes narrowed.

"Still don't recognize me, _Irlandskii_?" Vassikin asked.

"No, I don't know you at all. I believe I've never crossed paths with you at all," Artemis stated.

"No? I kidnapped your father! Turns out you didn't kill him at all! Then I left for that $5 million. THERE WAS NOTHING THERE! We told the _Menidzher_, Britva, but he didn't care. All he cares about is money! So he shot my partner, Kamar, and he shot me. But, the bullet landed just on top of my heart. I didn't die. But, I blame you, Fowl, for all of my inconveniences I've had since then. The Mafiya is hunting me," Vassikin shouted.

"So we have crossed paths," Artemis said dryly.

It was true. All that was taped to the flare was a piece of paper. A piece of paper that read: Don't Mess with the Fowls. It was Holly's idea. Artemis sighed. Funny how much trouble that was causing him.

"Sit tight, Fowl. We're going to Moscow," Vassikin said.

-- -- -- --

Butler, Trouble, Holly, and Mulch were in the car driving to the warehouse where Artemis was supposedly being held. Butler didn't bother driving on the roads. He was going much faster. He took a left and Mulch slammed into the door.

"Take it easy, Mud Man!" Mulch said his face green.

Butler kept driving at his current speed. They were almost there. Butler had an earpiece in his ear connecting him with Foaly. Foaly was giving directions.

"-and there should be a green warehouse in front of you." Foaly finished.

Butler looked and saw the warehouse. And about 300 others.

"Foaly, there's more than one! What number is the warehouse?" Butler asked.

"It's warehouse number 1," Foaly told him.

Butler groaned. They were standing in front of warehouse number 310. The passageway through the warehouses was too narrow for a car. There was one thing left to do. Butler started to run.

"Three people in front of you, Butler," Holly shouted.

Butler grabbed his Sig Sauer and shot them. They were at warehouse 200. They took a left and ran down.

-- -- -- --

Vassikin was indeed in warehouse 1. Artemis was there as well. What Butler, Trouble, Holly, and Mulch didn't know was that someone had already spotted them and Vassikin was preparing to leave. And he was packing a little surprise for them.

"Hurry up! Someone grab this kid and let's move. Finish packing up the bombs and let's go!" Vassikin bellowed. "Move, Fowl."

The warehouses were right next to a river. A perfect way to get away. The river was 20 feet down, so Vassikin took the stairs down to his boat. Vassikin smiled. This was a perfect way to put his chasers off once and for all.

-- -- -- --

Holly was exhausted. She decided to use her wings. She would go faster that way. She and Trouble flew into the sky toward warehouse 1. They saw the men loading up boats. They looked up and saw Holly and Trouble. They took out their guns and began to fire.

"D'Arvit! We forgot to shield!" Trouble swore. A bullet smashed through Trouble's left wing. It sputtered and he began the long descent toward the ground. Holly dove toward the ground and caught him. She began to fly toward Butler and Mulch. When she reached them she set Trouble down and told Butler what had happened.

"They saw us, and they're preparing to leave!" Holly exclaimed.

Butler increased his speed. When they finally reached the warehouse it was abandoned. Butler looked around.

"I'll check the back. Butler, you take the left side of this building. Toward the front though. And keep your gun at the ready. Holly, you take the right side. Also toward the front though. Take you gun out. Mulch, you keep an eye out for anyone," Trouble told them. He ran toward the back. When he reached the back of the warehouse, he realized how large the building really was. There was only on box left in the building. Trouble jumped to the top of the box. It was enormous. He pried open the top of the box and jumped inside. It was some kind of device. A screen on top of the device read 15 seconds. Trouble stepped back to get out of the box, when the screen started ticking down. There was about 10 seconds left.

"D'Arvit," Trouble whispered.

-- -- -- --

Butler was looking through the warehouse. There was nothing left. He looked toward the center of the building and saw a small black cell phone. He picked it up. A post it note on the phone's screen read, you're dead. Butler opened his mouth. No words came out.

Trouble's voice echoed through the warehouse, "BUTLER! GRAB HOLLY AND MULCH AND GET OUT OF HERE! HURRY!" Time slowed for Butler. He ran toward Holly and grabbed her, and ran out to the doorway and grabbed Mulch and looked around. He noticed the gap next to the warehouse. He ran toward it and looked down. It was a river. Without hesitating, Butler jumped in carrying a squirming elf and a horrendous smelling dwarf. As they splashed into the water, the warehouse exploded.

As soon as they reached the water Holly asked fearfully, "Wait! Where's Trouble?"

-- -- -- --

As soon as Trouble saw the numbers ticking down, he jumped out of the box and ran toward the front of the building screaming, "BUTLER! GRAB HOLLY AND MULCH AND GET OUT OF HERE! HURRY!" Trouble saw Butler grab Holly and Mulch, and then turn. Trouble stopped. He knew there was no way he would reach the front of the building before the bomb exploded. So he sat down and waited to die. Thankfully, he didn't have to wait long.

-- -- -- --

Artemis looked back and saw the warehouse explode.

"Your friends were in there. I had a man stay behind and tell me when they entered. When he was sure they were in there he called me. Then I gave them 15 seconds to get out. There is no way they could've escaped," Vassikin laughed. Artemis' fingers curled into a fist. This man had killed Butler. He had killed Holly and Mulch. He couldn't take anymore. He turned around and punched Vassikin. Artemis was shocked by the strength in his body. Unfortunately, this gave time to Vassikin to regain the upper hand. Vassikin slammed his fist straight between Artemis' eyes. The boy crumpled without a sound. Vasskin looked back at the smoke rising to the sky to cover the blood red sun. _This will be over soon_, Vasskin promised himself. _I will make sure of it._

**A/N: So what do you think of my new chapter? I hope you liked it! Please R&R! If you have any ideas on how I should proceed with the story, please send me a message. Thanks! Please review. Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Very short. Haven't updated in a while. School. Thanks to Pirates For Life for reviewing last chapter. Enjoy and review too please! I don't know what happened, but this chapter got deleted so, I'm reposting it. Enjoy! I'll put 12 up soon! This chapter is continuing not to show up. Please someone submit my problem to Support Fanfiction. My page isn't working, so any of my readers, please submit this problem! Thanks! **

Artemis woke up with his head stinging. He tried lifting up his hands but they were chained to the wall. This was the first time during his capture that he was chained. It must have been because of his action earlier. Vassikin walked in silently cursing to himself.

"It seems your friends have escaped. _Irlandskii_," Vassikin growled.

Artemis looked at Vassikin and smiled. Vasskin eyes narrowed and he punched Artemis.

"That will give you something to smile about in the morning," Vassikin said shaking his hand.

-- -- -- --

Butler, Holly, and Mulch walked back to the shuttle dripping water. Foaly was smiling when they walked in.

"I've got proof that Sool and Opal are potential dangers to LEPrecon!" Foaly shouted happily. "Where's Trouble?"

"He didn't make it," Holly said looking at the floor.

"What?" Foaly asked the smile leaving his face.

"He was in the building when it exploded," Holly said.

"I'm going to go change. I'm soaked," Mulch said sadly. "Dwarves don't like water."

"Sool's responsible for all of this!" Foaly shouted.

"Yes, he is," Holly said sadly.

-- -- -- --

Sool was smiling. Trouble was dead. Opal had discovered that in a warehouse in Moscow, Russia that had exploded with Captain Kelp in it. Grub Kelp was mourning his brother. By now, everyone believed that Foaly was responsible for Trouble's death. Everything was going perfect. Sool's reputation was becoming better and better. Opal was being praised by all fairies. Sool walked into the council room.

"You called me?" Sool inquired.

"Yes, we have decided to promote you!" an elf said excitedly.

"Really?" Sool asked.

"Yes, we have created a position just for you!"

"What is it?"

"LEPrecon Overseer!"

"What exactly do I do in this job?"

"You will watch all of our officers and make sure that they are doing their job correctly. You will be interviewing the interns. You will see which ones belong in LEPrecon."

Sool found the idea of that job tedious. "I'm sorry. I refuse the promotion."

"Very well, _Commander,_" the elf said. "Leave now.

Sool reprimanded himself, he had angered the council. He should have accepted the job. Sool had to do something to get in the spotlight again. He would do something about Foaly.

**A/N: So what do you think? Please review! Any ideas on how to proceed just send me a message! Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks to Susie for continuing to review! It took me a while, but chapter 12's finally up! Please R&R! Thanks! Enjoy!**

Holly was driving the shuttle toward Haven. Foaly had insisted that they take care of Haven before they got Artemis back. Butler was seething mad. He had heard what Foaly said about the remote locations. Butler's heart wasn't doing well, and Holly knew it. He clutched his heart often and his breathing became ragged. They had to get Butler to a Mud Man hospital soon.

"We're approaching Police Plaza now. I don't want to go near it because Opal will be able to detect me. I want to ruin their lives. They took away Trouble's life and I'll make sure that they will be punished for it! They will!" Foaly paused to get a grip. "I've hacked into the LEP mainframe and I will play the video all over Haven. It will play over all the news and all TV programs. Once the fairies see this they'll know who's really to blame for all of this. Who to blame for the death of one of the bravest fairies I know. Ark Sool and Opal Koboi. Right after this, we will return to the surface to get Artemis back," Foaly directed at Butler.

Butler nodded and pulled out his gun. "In case," he said.

Foaly nodded. "I'll be playing the video in 5…4…3…2…"

-- -- -- --

Somewhere quite near Foaly Opal Koboi was pushing a different button. One that would possibly destroy Police Plaza and most of the LEPrecon.

-- -- -- --

Sool was walking toward the council room when a missile slammed into the window next to him. He had managed to turn and direct the missile force onto his suit. He was unhurt. He quickly changed directions and ran toward the Technology Center with Opal. The doors were locked. He slammed on the double doors. He knew Opal was in there, but she wasn't opening the door. _She must be barricading herself in there to protect herself from the missiles!_ Sool ran toward his office and pushed the button to activate the steel doors that would surround his office. He ducked under the desk while missiles continued to batter Police Plaza.

-- -- -- --

Grub was cutting his nails in his office when the first rocket hit. He dropped the clipper and looked out the window. One of the rockets came close to blowing his nose off. Grub quickly withdrew his head from the window. He grabbed his shield and ran outside.

"All LEP officers! Come with me!" he shouted down the hall. "Bring your shields too!"

Many officers joined, some refused to come out of their offices.

"I believe that the missiles being fired are from the defense systems that Sool-" a hit shook the room. "set up last week." Grub finished. "If we can take those out, then Police Plaza stands a chance. Let's move!"

An officer that Grub knew well walked up to him.

"Hey Grub!"

"What's up, Tony?" Grub asked.

"Who has access to these rockets?"

"Sool and Lapo do. I doubt it's Sool, but I don't think its Lapo either. She's too nice. I dunno. It could be anyone."

"You're braver than I remember, Grub."

"Since my brother died, I didn't know how to act. I've been a coward all my life. Trouble was the brave one. Now that he's dead, I decided to take his mantle. It's the least I could do for being such a cowardly brother. It's my way of saying goodbye. Trouble will be proud," Grub said.

"Let's take those systems out then!"

Grub and Tony ran toward Police Plaza's front doors and ran out.

-- -- -- --

Opal was watching the screens and laughing as the LEP officers were blown apart. She witnessed two officers doing flips and dodging the missiles and running toward where Sool had placed the "security upgrades". Opal thought it would be funny to put it there. Her eyes widened and she picked up the dart gun, and ran out of the booth. She locked up the booth and ran out the front door. The gun she was holding contained 5 darts. Each one contained a poison that was extremely fatal to fairies. It seems Mud Men were immune, but when a fairy was hit they had only 10 minutes to live. She looked and saw it was Grub Kelp and another officer. She aimed the trigger at Grub and fired.

-- -- -- --

Tony turned around and saw Lapo fire something at Grub. He tackled Grub, and the dart hit his chest. Immediately the poison flowed through his body. Grub flicked the setting up to six and shot Lapo through the chest. A hole appeared and she hit the floor. Tony was turning green and began to shake violently. Grub picked him up and saw the dart. It was extremely poisonous. Tony spoke.

"How much time?" he asked.

"You're going to be fine," Grub assured him.

"Yeah," he coughed.

"You will be!" Grub said.

"Just make sure I get a good recycling ceremony," Tony said.

"I will."

"Thanks Grub." Tony said. He laid his head down to die. He didn't have to wait long. He started to shake again, and then lay still. He was dead. Grub ran into Police Plaza, and quickly tried to get into Lapo's center. He looked up at the TV above the two steel doors and took in what was happening. It was a video with subtitles and it showed Sool betraying Foaly, and "Lapo" trying to destroy LEP. It proved that Lapo in reality was actually Opal. Grub grabbed a charge and set it on the doors. They blew open with a bang. He ran in and shut the security systems down. Police Plaza stopped shaking. He checked the cameras that were aimed on Haven and saw the crowd's reaction to the video. They were outraged. Grub quickly closed the windows and ran out. He had to find Sool.

-- -- -- --

"The video's on!" Foaly shouted.

"Let's move to the surface than! We have no time to lose!" Butler roared.

"We're moving!" Holly announced.

"Not again! You drive too fast, Holly!" Mulch said, his face green.

"Too bad," Holly said.

-- -- -- --

"They're gone!" a man shouted.

"Your friends are gone, Fowl! You're alone! ALONE!" Vassikin laughed.

"They'll be back! And you'll regret the day you were born!" Artemis said.

"Lame, as American's would say. That sayings too old to scare me. No matter what, you're dead."

Artemis stared into Vasskin's eyes. He didn't show it, but he was scared. Had Butler, Holly, and Mulch really left him?

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please Review! Thanks! Any ideas? Send me a message!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I know very short, but I got it up! I'm glad this is up, so I got this up before school starts again. Thanks to all reviewers, past and future, and enjoy!**

Butler sat in the shuttle waiting to reach Vassikin. His heart was hurting him again. He sat very still meditating to make the pain go away, but it remained. They were still trying to find Vassikin's boat. He was fast. He could even elude Foaly, but not for long.

"I've found him! He's still in Saint Petersburg! He's searching for something. Move in, and get Artemis. This will have to be a stealth mission. We can take Vassikin out later, but first we have to grab Artemis first," Foaly said.

"Let's move then," Butler said.

"Actually it would be better to have the cover of darkness," Foaly said.

Butler groaned and sat down.

-- -- -- --

Grub ran to Sool's office. His office was surrounded by metal doors. Grub grabbed a charge and set it on the door. They blew open. Grub ran in, but didn't see Sool at all. He looked around. He turned around briefly and was shot in the back. Sool stood behind him with a smoking gun. The gun was on setting 3. Sool looked around briefly and ran out of the doors. One of the LEP officers saw him and tried to grab him. Sool shot him. He didn't stop until he reached the doors of Police Plaza. He ran out and grabbed a starting chip to a shuttle. He jumped into the shuttle and drove off. Sool phoned Opal.

"Opal? Hurry up and pick up the phone," he said to the phone.

A recording came on.

"Hello, you've reached Police Plaza. If you know the number of your party, please dial it now. Press 1 to repeat this message," the phone said. "You have chosen to continue. Now on to the wanted list. We have recently discovered that Foaly, the centaur, is in fact innocent. The man who framed him, Ark Sool, is a fugitive running. Please beware of this fairy. He is highly dangerous and will do anyth-" Sool hung up. So, the had discovered that he was the one behind Opal's escape.

He drove on to a house in Haven. Time to visit an old friend.

-- -- -- --

Artemis sat in a chair. It was about 9 o'clock. It was turning dark out. He sat waiting in the room. He didn't know what to wait for. Supposedly, his friends had abandoned him. Artemis sighed. He felt very alone.

-- -- -- --

Butler quickly got into the black suit. He would fit in with the darkness. There were two men standing at the doorway. Butler took his gun with the silencer and shot them both. He and Holly quickly approached the door.

"Watch out. There are three men headed your way," Foaly's voice said into their ears. Butler and Holly quickly shrunk to the wall as the three men walked by talking.

"Walk down the hallway on your right. Go to the very end. You should see about 60 doors."

"We see them," Holly confirmed.

"Alright, now find door 54," Foaly told them.

They turned left and came face to face with a guard. Butler grabbed his gun and lifted it up, but too late the man had already pressed a red button. Butler shot the man, and ran to door 54.

"Hurry! They're moving him out!" Foaly shouted.

"Move!" Holly said. She shot the door and Butler kicked it open. 10 men were moving Artemis to the back door. Butler shot into the crowd, but they were wearing vests. One man threw a smoke bomb at them. Butler kicked it away, but it still covered the men. Butler lost sight of them. When the smoke cleared, the men were gone. Butler shouted. Another mission failed.

**A/N: What do you think? Any ideas? Please send me a message if you have any ideas for the plot ahead! Thanks! Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thanks to reviewers, Susie and DarkEmpress14. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Artemis was glad despite the fact a man who hated him kidnapped him. He now knew that Butler, Holly, and Mulch were still searching for him! He smiled as he dozed off to sleep. Meanwhile on another part of the boat, Vassikin was shouting at a man.

"WHAT! THEY CAME! This is bad. Are your men not adequate enough to keep a child in your hands?" Vassikin shouted.

"We are the best in al of Russia! You're just too idiotic to know it! You think I'm scared of you! You can't do anything to scare me!" the man shouted defiantly.

Vasskin pulled out a gun and shot the man three times in the chest.

"Ramone! Get in here and dispose of this body!" Vasskin hollered.

A young boy walked in terrified looking at the dead man. Ramone leaned down and gingerly touched the man's chest.

"Daddy?" the boy asked.

"GET HIM OUT OF HERE!" Vasskin shouted. "I DON'T CARE IF IT'S YOUR PAPA! BUILD A SPINE! GET HIM OUT OF HERE!"

Ramone silently crying to himself grabbed the man by the hands and dragged him out of the cabin.

"DAMN IT! It stinks in here now!" Vasskin roared.

-- -- -- --

Butler gasped in pain. He was built to fight pain. But not pain from the inside. He was starting to have no sleep. He still believed he was responsible for all the things Artemis was going through. He was getting no peace mentally or physically. The sooner they got Artemis back, the better. Butler was starting to think that he wouldn't make it through to rescue Artemis. Holly walked in.

"Foaly's having a difficult time tracking Vasskin down. He seems to be easily eluding us," Holly said.

"We have to find him! He's in danger!" Butler said.

"We know. We're trying as hard as we can!" Holly replied.

"Just find him."

"We will. We will."

-- -- -- --

Grub woke up with a stinging head. He looked around. He was still in Sool's office!

"D'Arvit! He got away!" Grub swore.

"Captain?" an officer asked. "Are you okay?"

"I am now!" Grub shouted exasperated.

"Ok, just asking," the officer said clearly offended by Grub's rude reply.

Grub grabbed Sool's radio and broadcast himself over Police Plaza.

"Attention, all units. This is Captain Grub Kelp! All units begin tracking traitor former Commander Ark Sool. If this fairy comes into your site do not hesitate to kill him. He is extremely dangerous and has been framing Holly Short and Foaly, LEP's rightful technician, for crimes of murder and treason against Have, All charges have been dropped and placed on Ark Sool. All Recon units report to me immediately." Grub plopped down the radio and waited. To think, three days ago he would have been getting a manicure.

"Sir? We're here," an officer said.

"Recon?" Grub questioned.

"That's us," the officer confirmed.

"Officer Doscul, take your unit and sweep the surface. The rest of you, I know are used to going to the surface, but there's a strong chance Sool will still be in Haven searching for shelter. I want the rest of the units to sweep Haven. Avoid all fairies at all costs. They are angry and will try to hurt you. If any start to attack, shoot," Grub instructed.

"We won't sweep Haven! That's for ordinary LEP! We go to the surface!" an officer snarled.

"Then consider this a demotion! MOVE!" Grub shouted.

The officers scrambled.

_I'm getting pretty good at this_, Grub thought.

-- -- -- --

Artemis sat upright and saw Vasskin.

"I've been meaning to ask you, Mr. Vasskin, are you in this solely for revenge? And are you the mastermind of this plan? I don't believe you're intelligent enough to plan a plan this elaborate."

"Oh, I'm not in this by myself. There is another. He wants to kill you more than I do," Vasskin grinned.

"Empty threats don't scare me, Vasskin," Artemis sneered.

_Or do they?_

-- -- -- --

Sool did a quick officers sweep before landing on the lawn. He knocked on the door and without waiting for an answer kicked down the door.

"PETER!" Sool shouted.

An elf walked into view.

"Ark, how nice to see you! I haven't seen you in a while!"

"You saw me last week," Sool said.

"Ummmm, ok," the elf said dropping all signs of a formal fairy.

"Skip to the good part," Sool said grabbing the elf and pointing the gun at Peter's head. "Are you doing what I asked you to?"

"Oh yes, and the Mud Man's doing quite well," Peter said grinning.

**A/N:** **I have two twists in store for you! I feel evil… Oh, and I finally got Artemis Fowl: The Lost Colony! YEAH! I got it like 3 hours ago, and I'm done already. It's really good.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thanks to Susie and DarkEmpress14 for reviewing Chapter 14. I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy!**

Jon Spiro sat in jail looking at the TV screen. Apparently Fowl had been kidnapped. Some person had beaten him to the punch. He was silently cheering who ever had Fowl on. Jon Spiro was in a maximum-security prison. He was in New York, America. He was watching as the reporter said that Mr. Fowl was kidnapped while having a business meeting. As he watched he heard punches being thrown on the other side of the wall. Gunshots were fired.

"Another prison riot," Spiro thought out loud.

The commotion stopped. The TV blinked for a while than flickered off. Spiro reached up and slammed the side of the TV. The lights then blinked off. Spiro groaned and put his ear to the wall. There was a beeping. Spiro paled and lunged under a table just as the bomb exploded. Men heavily armed walked in. Most of the men left to take care of the rest of the guards. One man was left behind to check the cells. Spiro noticed that one of the men was Arno Blunt, his former bodyguard. The men were probably here to kill him. As the man looked through the cells Spiro quickly prepared himself. The prison guards had allowed him to come out of his cell for a while to watch the TV. The man didn't suspect that Spiro was already out. Spiro snuck up behind him and grabbed the man's head covered his mouth and snapped his neck. Spiro quickly dragged the man into a cell and switched clothes with him. Spiro grabbed the gun and left the man in a cell. Spiro stepped out and went the way that the men had gone.

-- -- -- --

Sool sat on a sofa in Peter's house.

"Relax! We will get him to meet up with the Mud Man," Peter said.

Sool's communicator rang. He picked it up and turned his head to listen. He nodded and put the communicator down.

"A team of assassins just broke into the prison Spiro was in and are attempting to kill him," Sool said quietly. "Phone Vasskin and tell him to pick up a man named Jon Spiro."

Peter nodded and quickly picked up his phone and dialed Vasskin's number.

-- -- -- --

Vasskin looked down at his cell phone. It was ringing.

"Hello?" Vasskin questioned.

"Mr. Vasskin, I presume," an ice-cold voice said.

"How did you get this number?" he asked.

"That is not important. All that is important is the object you currently have in your possession."

"Fowl?"

"Yes, I know a man who wants to kill him as much as you do. His name is Jon Spiro. I had arranged for him to be released, but a group of assassins are currently trying to kill him. You have men standby in New York, America, correct?"

"Yes, I do," Vasskin said.

"Then order them to pick up Jon Spiro," the voice said.

"Where?"

"At the only maximum-security prison in New York. I will give your men a photo of Jon Spiro. I must order you to not kill Mr. Fowl yet. He may have some use yet. Now, phone your men," the voice said and hung up.

Spiro dialed and told his men to move into the maximum-security prison.

-- -- -- --

Butler couldn't breathe his heart was hurting him again.

"I can't do this anymore!" Butler shouted.

Holly walked in. "What's wrong?"

"My heart hurts too much!" Butler said.

Holly shook her head. "I don't know what we can do without you!"

"I have an idea," Butler said.

-- -- -- --

Juliet's phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Gnome wrestling," Butler said into the phone.

Juliet's memories of the people had been restored. Artemis had taught Butler what words to say to give Juliet her memory back.

"Domovoi?" Juliet questioned. "I heard that you had a heart attack!"

"I did. I need your help, Juliet."

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Artemis has been kidnapped," Butler told her.

"What do I need to do?"

-- -- -- --

Juliet walked out of the building. Outside a black van was waiting for her. She opened the door and got in. Time to go rescue Artemis. As she walked into the shuttle she saw Butler.

"Dom! It's been to long," she said.

"Juliet," Butler said.

"Bring me up to speed," she said.

Butler told her about Artemis' kidnapping and his heart attack and how she needed to take over for him.

"It's not your fault, Dom," Juliet told him.

"It is. And I accept that," Butler said his eyes sad.

"Let's take you back to Fowl Manor," Juliet said.

Butler nodded.

-- -- -- --

Grub walked into Opals center. He pulled up the file 'LEP's destruction'. An elaborate plan came onto the screen. As Grub closed the file a window popped up. It read: Do you not want to view Phase 2 and 3?

"Phase 2 and 3?" Grub muttered.

He clicked on phase two. It was a blueprint of Howler's Peak. He scrolled down to the bottom.

"Executing in: 10 seconds," Grub read out loud. When the timer reached 0 all cell doors in Howler's Peak opened.

"D'Arvit," Grub whispered.

**A/N: Thoughts? If you have any idea on how I should proceed, then send me a message. Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thanks to DarkEmpress14 and Ash101Smart-as-Fowl for reviewing. This chapter is long, I would say. It opens up a lot of doors. Sorry for not putting too much Artemis. I promise to put more of him in Chapter 17. Enjoy and please review.**

The LEP was in a state of panic. The cell doors to Howler's Peak had just been opened. The guards were good, but they couldn't hold the goblins off much longer. If the goblins got out, the B'Wa Kell would be restored. All the work the LEP had gone through to disband the gang would be for nothing. Police Plaza was rapidly sending officers armed to Howler's Peak. It would be about 3 minutes until the first reinforcements actually reached the prison. They needed to be there in about 5 seconds to succeed in putting the prisoners back into their cells. Captain Grub Kelp was on the first shuttle to Howler's Peak. Five minutes later, the shuttle touched down.

"Move! Move!" Grub shouted. The officers formed a formation and they ran into the building. Smoke was everywhere. Grub saw a guard on the floor.

"Are you ok?" Grub asked him.

"They're gone. It's too late. We've failed," the gnome choked. The fairy died.

"D'Arvit," Grub swore.

-- -- -- --

Jon Spiro quickly caught up with the squadron.

"Is Spiro in any of the cells?" one of the men asked.

"Negative. The blast blew the cell doors open. He must've escaped," Spiro said.

"He won't be able to get out of this building," the man said as he ordered some of his men to search the rest of the building.

"What the hell?" one of the men said. He cocked his head and looked into the darkness. Instinctively the men lifted their guns up. Out of the darkness came the prisoners.

"They're guards! Get them!" one of the prisoners shouted.

"Oh, crap," breathed Spiro.

-- -- -- --

Vasskin quickly hung up the phone. He redialed his men.

"Don't move on the prison yet. I'm coming. Wait for further instructions," Vassikin spoke into the phone. He ran into the room where Artemis was being held.

"Come on _Irlandskii_," Vassikin grinned. "We're going on a little trip."

Vassikin pulled a hood over Artemis' head and grabbed him up. He walked into the airplane hanger. Vassikin pushed Artemis in and jumped in himself.

"GO!" Vassikin shouted over the noise.

"WHERE?" the pilot asked.

Vassikin leaned forward and whispered into the pilot's ear. The pilot nodded and gunned the engine. As they rose in the air, Vassikin looked down. Time to go.

-- -- -- --

Juliet walked into the shuttle. She looked around.

"No welcome party?" she said to herself.

"Welcome, Juliet," Holly said as she walked in. "I guess this means I can give you that gnome wrestling disk now, huh?"

"Yes, you can," Juliet smiled.

"Wow it smells in here! It smells like Mud Gir-" Mulch stopped in mid-sentence as he saw Juliet. "Butler's sister!"

Juliet was not enthused. "Yay, the walking toilet."

Foaly galloped in. "I don't know how, but Vassikin has been able to hide from me. Only certain fairies know how to do that. If I didn't know better, I'd say that Vassikin has had fairy help. If I was at Police Plaza, I could easily overcome the technology this Mud Man has, but I am doing my job from a shuttle. We need to go back to Police Plaza for us to catch Vassikin. We can't do it any other way. Anyway, a helicopter just took off, and using a satellite I was able to see Vassikin and another Mud Man. I assume it's out friend Artemis, but we can't be sure because he has a hood over the other person's head. I suggest we return to Police Plaza to get Artemis back now," Foaly said.

"Fine, we'll return _you _to Police Plaza, but we're staying on the surface," Holly said.

"Can you pull the curtains together? The sunlight is reaching me," Mulch said very green.

Holly pulled the curtains together and gunned the engines. "Prepare to get even greener," Holly said with a grin. Juliet and Mulch reached for their seatbelts. They took off.

-- -- -- --

Butler sat down on the couch. He picked up the remote and turned the TV on. There was nothing on. He turned the TV off. An extremely loud helicopter was flying over. Butler's soldier sense tingled. He listened harder and mixed in with the helicopter noise was 18 Hummers. Butler looked out the window. The helicopter landed on the front yard. The helicopter blasted open the titanium gate. The Hummers drove in and men armed to the teeth walked out of the cars. Butler picked up the phone and called Holly.

"Fowl Manor is being invaded."

**A/N: Thoughts? What do you think? If you have any ideas on how I should proceed please send me a message. Thanks and please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thanks to DarkEmpress14 and Susie for reviewing. Please enjoy and please review!**

Butler dropped the phone and ran to the living room. He had to get there before the men. He raced down the stairs. Too late. The door was blown down. Butler slid under a table and started to crawl toward the clock. Butler quickly pushed on the clock applying just enough pressure to open up a secret passage. He jumped down the hole. He landed in a room full of guns. It was a room for quick getaways. There were also a couple of cars in the room. Butler grabbed guns and stuffed them in a bag. He threw the bag into one of the cars. If he had to, he would leave, but he was going to attempt to save Fowl Manor.

-- -- -- --

Grub walked onto the shuttle.

"They're out," Grub reported.

"We already know. The news is broadcasting goblins everywhere. The only in downtown Haven right now though. If we can stop their spread and corner them into downtown Haven we can move them back into Howler's Peak," one of the officers said. "Police Plaza is sending out officers to create a perimeter."

Grub nodded. It made sense. The LEP had a chance. "Ok! Let's move back to Police Plaza! We can help from there. We're not doing any good here," Grub said.

"If we set up a perimeter, it better be fast. It looks like the goblins are moving toward uptown Atlantis," one of the officers said.

"I'll phone the Plaza," Grub said.

-- -- -- --

Spiro watched the prisoners. He lifted his gun up. It looked like they weren't going to back down. The prisoners rushed the group. Gunfire echoed through the hallways. They had guns, but the prisoners out numbered them to about 50 to 10. It was a short fight. The assassins came out with the ten they had before. Spiro put his gun down.

"Hey, you. Bad fighting. You almost killed your own people! You need to learn how to fire a gun, you sissy!" one of the men said.

"I know how to fire a gun!" Spiro protested.

"Ha!" the man laughed.

Spiro lifted the gun up and shot. The bullet missed the man by almost 2 yards and embedded itself into the prison wall.

"Like I said. You just can't shoot," the man said.

-- -- -- --

Artemis sat in the helicopter with the hood over his head. The hood was black causing him some discomfort. Vassikin reached over and yanked the hood off. The light forced Artemis to blink. He looked at Vassikin.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"You don't need to know. You'll be staying on this helicopter the whole time anyway," Vassikin replied.

"I still want to know!" Artemis persisted.

Vassikin glared at him. He pulled the hood back over Artemis' head and hit him in the head. The boy slumped over.

"Hurry up!" Vassikin shouted.

"We're almost there! About 10 more minutes! You have no idea how many traffic laws I broke to get here!" the pilot shouted back.

"I don't care! Just hurry!" Vassikin shouted.

Vassikin leaned back looking out the window. This was turning into an extremely good day.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Sorry, really short. I'll be putting another chapter up soon. Like in three days. I don;t really have time now, but the next one will be a very long one. Thanks to reviewers, Susie, Ash101Smart-As-Fowl, and Dark Empress14. Please read and enjoy. And please review. Sorry no Artemis, Spiro, or Vassikin in this chapter. I'll put them in the next chapter.**

Butler jumped up landing silently on the floor. He slid to the wall. He listened intently and heard the footsteps of a man. Butler slid down and took out the silenced gun. Butler quickly rounded the corner and shot the man. He picked up the man's gun. He quickly ran up the stairs to see how many there were. Butler counted 10 men guarding the entrance to the manor. There were at least 20 men searching. Butler had to find a way to contact Holly. He reached into his pocket. It was empty. Butler's eyes widened. He had left the communicator in the room! Butler raced into the room. There were 3 men. Butler roared and leapt into the air bringing all three men down. Butler's weight was enough to ensure unconsciousness. Butler grabbed the communicator and ran out the door. 4 men were racing up the stairs. Butler ran and grabbed the banister and sliding down he stuck his legs out and hit the men on the way down. He ran toward the hole. He jumped down and slammed the door shut. He jumped into the car and quickly drove out. Butler picked up the communicator.

"Holly! I had to get out! Men were coming to attack. I'm pretty sure they were Vassikin's men. Where's the closest shuttle port?" Butler shouted into the phone.

"Your line is breakin- u-! Ge- to Tara! Hurr- We'r- undrergro- We'- co-! Reme- Tara!" Holly said her line fuzzy with static.

Butler looked at the mirror and saw cars racing to catch up to him. He was going to give them a hell of a chase.

-- -- -- --

A shuttle landed in front of Police Plaza. Grub grabbed his gun and ran out with some other officers. He pointed his gun at the shuttle. The door hissed open. Holly Short and Foaly and a Mud Girl walked out with their hands in the air. Grub grabbed a smoke grenade and threw it at the group. He fired three shots and when the smoke cleared the three fairies were on the floor.

"Take them. We can't be sure. We have to make sure they're innocent. Once you're in a secure location wake them up. We need Foaly right away," Grub instructed.

They nodded and dragged the fairies to a holding room.

-- -- -- --

When Holly awoke she automatically scanned her surroundings.

"Hi Holly," Grub said.

"I've heard you've gotten a spine," Holly said raising her eyebrows.

"It's true," Grub admitted.

"Catch me up," Holly said.

"Howler's Peak's cells were opened and all of the jail's occupants have escaped. We're currently creating a perimeter to surround the prisoners. There are 5 different groups of goblins, 1 group of trolls, and a couple of dwarves. We know where the goblins and trolls are, but the dwarves are eluding us. Right now Foaly is looking at Howler Peak's prisoners to see all other fairies. We know we had some elves and gnomes, but we don't know if they will travel individually or in groups. We need to gather all of the prisoners," Grub explained.

"Just use the seeker-sleepers," Holly said.

"We would if they were broadcasting. Like Opal did last time to General Scalene, the seeker-sleeper is not broadcasting. Last time Foaly did not manage to get the sleepers broadcasting again, but he's working on it."

"Sounds like he's got a lot to do," Holly said.

"He's been gone for a while."

"I need a shuttle. I have to go rescue a particular Mud Boy," Holly said.

"I heard. Good luck," Grub said.

Holly ran toward Foaly's com center.

"Foaly! What can I have?" Holly asked.

"Everything you can use is in that corner," Foaly said, his eyes never leaving his screen.

Holly grabbed the bag and the starting chip for a shuttle and ran out.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Sorry, long time no update. Thanks to reviwer Susie. This is Chapter 19. Enjoy and please review!**

Butler swore and drove around the car. He checked in the mirror and noticed that the cars were falling behind. Butler knew they were going to try to cut him off. Butler drove faster. He quickly swerved to avoid the truck in front of him. Butler saw a man lean out of his window aiming his gun at the car. Butler shook his head as a car drove by and slammed the man out of the car. Butler noticed a 2 ton truck. He quickly drove in front of it. It would by him precious time.

-- -- -- --

Grub ran into the com room.

"How's it going Foaly?" he asked.

"Not good. I'm attempting to override some bug placed in all of the sleepers. I don't know how Opal did this. Somehow she got to every prisoner," Foaly said his eyes never leaving the screen.

"The prisoners just had new seeker-sleepers installed. Opal supervised the manufacturing of all the sleepers. Could she have installed a bug?"

"That's probably what happened. Ok, I've found the source of the virus. No go. You have to flush the bug out manually. Looks like you'll have to take the goblins back to Howler's Peak forcefully," Foaly said.

Foaly pulled up a news screen. "Grub? Hurry," Foaly said. The news screen showed fleeing civilians and goblins throwing fireballs. This was even worse than the B'Wa Kell uprising.

Grub ran out and quickly spoke into the PA.

"The Council has appointed me temp commander. We're under a lot of pressure here. All teams move to southern Haven or northern Atlantis. The LEP is currently setting up a perimeter. All teams including Recon move to the perimeter. Recon report to me before leaving," Grub said.

This was going to be a long day.

-- -- -- --

Vassikin motioned to his men. They pressed the large red button blowing the barbed gate. He moved in silently. The guards were all dead.

"We've located the group. We're pretty sure Spiro is with them," one of his men said.

"Get him. Bring him to me. Unharmed. He is not our prisoner. He will be our guest."

Vassikin's phone rang. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the phone.

"Mr. Vassikin. I understand you are retrieving Mr. Spiro now. Good. Where is Fowl?" the mysterious caller asked.

"He's on the plane. I'm getting Spiro now. Who the hell are you anyway? What's your name? You an _Irlandskii_?"

The man laughed. "I assure you I am not Irish. I'm not Russian. It's not important. What's important is that you do this right. If you do not, I will kill you and all your men. I don't play around. You do the job right or you die trying. Do you understand?"

"If you ever threaten me again, I will find you and kill you," Vassikin hissed into the phone.

"Let me show you who is in charge here."

Vassikin raised his eyebrows. He smiled and waited. A few seconds later one of his men fell to the ground before his eyes.

"I am in charge here. I am your boss. You do what I say, or I will kill you. Let us try this again. Do you understand, Mr. Vassikin?"

Vassikin nodded.

-- -- -- --

Spiro sat down. Spiro glared at Arno Blunt.

"So, you new?" Arno asked.

"What?" Spiro inquired.

"I've never seen you before. Where the hell did you come from?"

"I've been here this whole time."

"You're too scrawny to be here. Who the hell are you?"

Spiro began to reply as one of the men raced into the group.

"It's one of our men! He's dead. Someone took his uniform. One of us is an imposter," the man said.

Arno looked over at Spiro and shined a light into Spiro's face.

"Spiro?"

-- -- -- --

Holly raced the shuttle to Tara. She approached the surface.

"Are you sure the Mud Man will get here very quick? Well, I have a question, do we have Air Conditioning?"

Holly didn't answer. "Mulch. We can't get out. Someone blocked our way out. Someone knows where we're going."

"Holly? Someone's coming!"

Holly swore and turned the shuttle around and sped past the other shuttle.

"D'Arvit! They have weapons!"

"What do we have?" Mulch asked reluctantly.

"Shields. Weak weak shields. We'll have to outfly them," Holly said.

Mulch reached out for his seatbelt. A wise move as he was about to find out.

-- -- -- --

Peter laid the communicator on his table.

"Hey, Ark! I talked to the Russian Mud Man. He's picking up the American! I made a little phone call if you don't mind. I blocked off the exit to the surface. I sent a little group to meet up with Short and the convict. They won't survive long. The Russian Mud Man sent a team to Fowl's Manor and his men are currently chasing the big Mud Man," Peter said cheerfully.

"Good," Sool shouted.

"No appreciation," Peter pouted.

-- -- -- --

Butler drove off the highway attempting to shake the men. A large truck was in front oh him blocking his way. He honked, but it was too late. The black Hummer slammed into Butler's car forcing the car into the truck crushing Butler. The last thing Butler remembered before losing consciousness was the men dragging him out of the car.


	20. Information

Apo here. I'm sorry that I haven't updated for a while, but I'm planning to soon. School is killing me, but I have Thanksgiving Break coming up. I guarantee I will have a new chapter up this week. Maybe even today. Thanks to all my reviewers and I will update soon.

Until then,

Apo


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Thanks to reviewers Susie and Too-Much-Inspiration. This is chapter 21! Finally! Happy Thanksgiving everyone! I'm probably not going to be here, so I'll say it now! Happy Thanksgiving! I didn't put Artemis in this one or Vassikin and this chapter is remakably short. No matter, the next shall twice as long. Please R&R! Enjoy.**

"Come on guys! There's no need for you to shoot at me!" Spiro shouted.

Spiro was in no place to negotiate. He was hiding behind an over turned table with over 10 trained professionals shooting at him. Spiro would try to shoot, but they had vests and he, uh, sucked at shooting.

"This could go on forever," Spiro muttered to himself.

Spiro heard someone speaking rapid Russian over the gunfire. As the voices entered the room the gunfire continued, but it was no longer directed at him. The American voices quickly died out. Spiro looked over the table and saw the men. One of them turned and looked directly at him.

"Oh crap," Spiro whispered. He got up and ran. He quickly dropped and slid to the door. As he reached for the doorknob, the door opened and slammed into his face.

"Jon Spiro?" the man asked.

Spiro nodded.

"You're coming with us," the man said and whipped the butt of his gun across his face sending Spiro into blackness.

-- -- -- --

"Let's fly back to Police Plaza," Mulch said.

There was another barrier blocking their way back.

"Let's fly back to Police Plaza," Holly mimicked.

"You sound remarkably like the late Commander Root," Mulch replied.

"Brace yourself," Holly said.

Mulch looked through the windshield. "Why are we flying toward the barrier?" Mulch's eyes widened as he finally grasped what was happening. He ducked under his seat.

"You wanted Police Plaza, here comes Police Plaza. Call Foaly, tell him to blast these goons out of orbit," Holly said.

There was no reply.

"Mulch?"

Holly turned back and saw the hatch open. There was no way she could have not heard it open. She looked out the window She saw an elf holding squirming Mulch. Holly headed toward them, but their engine was far superior to hers. They gunned their engines and were off.

"D'Arvit!" Holly swore. She quickly phoned Police Plaza. It was busy. "D'Arvit."

-- -- -- --

Foaly received an urgent call. Foaly's eyes widened. Butler was pulled out of his car. He quickly phoned Holly. It was busy.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Happy Thanksgiving! To everyone, whether it has already or it's not Thanksgiving! I will also be making a special story about Artemis' first Thanksgiving with the twins! Everyone give thanks for something! I give thanks for my reviewers and my readers who continue to read! You guys have no idea how it feels to have somebody out there who actually takes the time to say something about what I've written. I really appreciate you guys! Special thanks to Duchess192, pixiespryte, too-much-inspiration, and Susie for reviewing my most recent chapters! Enjoy and please, review.**

Jon Spiro awoke and groaned. Things were not going his way today. He had been fired upon by prisoners and by trained professionals and then hit in the face with a gun.

"Lovely day," someone said.

"Yes, I personally do love a gun in the face, one feels that a day could not be complete without it," Spiro retorted.

"You're a funny man, Mr. Spiro," the voice said without a trace a humor. "But if you open your eyes you will find yourself immediately much more happy."

"Are you sure? I like my sleep."

"Open your eyes, Mr. Spiro."

Spiro opened his eyes and saw in the corner of the plane a boy slumped over.

"Fowl?"

-- -- -- --

"Foaly!" Holly shouted into the communicator.

"Holly!" Foaly shouted back.

"They've taken Mulch! They've got him!"

"I've got some more bad news. Vassikin got Butler."

"WHAT?" Holly swore.

"We have to get them back."

"I'll go after Mulch," Holly said.

"No, go after Butler, he's not as strong as he once was. Get Butler. I'll put Grub on Mulch's case. I'm confident that Grub can find him. He can handle it. I'm getting sure he can handle anything."

"You sure? Because a while ago, the Grub I knew could barely handle a hang nail."

"Holly, he's changed."

Find him, Foaly. Find him."

"I'm on it."

Foaly ended the call and galloped into Grub's office.

"Grub," Foaly said. "Some unknown faries have kidnapped Mulch, our kleptomaniac dwarf friend."

"We have more important things to do," Grub said not fully listening.

"Not you. I suppose you have changed. But I can suppose anything. Can suppose that the Demons will be back to fight the humans. I can suppose there will be more Fowls. I can suppose that Holly will have a blue eye and that Fowl will have a hazel. I can suppose anything. Now if you can get Mulch back, 'suppose' will turn into 'know'. 'I know you've changed', doesn't that sound better than 'I suppose that you've changed'. Trust me Grub," Foaly stopped for breath. "This is important. If you get Mulch back you will most likely find Sool. It's better than sitting here lazily and pretending that you're the brave thing that I'm supposing you are. Get off of your cozy chair and do something! Save people! If you can't get Mulch back I will make sure that everyone underground knows your name. The LEP officer who had fame and then lost it all. I will make sure that until you fall down and die, you will not have a job, you will have no honor, and you will be disgraced. Find Mulch and do it soon. Am I clear?"

"Crystal," Grub said frightened of the enraged Foaly that stood in glaring at him now.

"Good. Now move!"

-- -- -- --

Holly zoomed toward the surface. She smashed through the barrier, too enraged to know. They had Butler, Artemis, and Mulch. It seemed as hard as the "good side" tried, they were losing. "The bad side" was determined and right now it seemed that they would win. She was going to find Butler and she was going to get him back. She would protect him and she would find Mulch too and tear apart the faries that had taken him. Holly was mad. A single event had started all the effects. Artemis had a "business meeting" and he was kidnapped. This had resulted in Butler's and Mulch's kidnapping. Curse that Mud Boy and his meetings! Holly calmed herself. She had a mission and she was going to complete it. Losing or not losing, she would win this battle even if she lost the war.

-- -- -- --

Artemis awoke and saw an American face.

"Fowl?" it inquired.

"Spiro!" Artemis said fearfully.

"Fowl, you will rue the day you met me. You may have disappeared, you may have hunted me, but now I've got you and, well, frankly I will kill you eventually. No big guys and no one here to help you. You're alone."

-- -- -- --

Juliet awoke. She had been dropped off here to make sure that there was no Vassikin here. Where was she? She was in front of a store on Thanksgiving. Apparently, there were huge sales in Russia too, and Foaly said that Vassikin shopped here a lot. After Thanksgiving there was going to be up to 50 off! A deal no one can refuse, kidnapper or not, Foaly had reasoned. She was sitting in Russia in front of a bloody store! Not to mention with no food. Happy Thanksgiving to herself.

"You're loitering," the storeowner said. "It's Thanksgiving. I'm closing up. Go away!" the man said, his voice thick with a Russian accent.

Juliet stood up and did a kick, her foot ending up in the man's stomach. The man doubled over and fell to the floor. Juliet placed the man gently on a bench who now appeared to be sleeping.

"Sorry. I'm on official fairy business," Juliet said with a smile.

-- -- -- --

Butler woke up and noticed that he was strapped to the chair. With heavy metal chains.

"To tell you, Butler, I think the kidnapping was completely your fault. You're old, my friend. You can't protect anything! Really, you're in danger of a heart attack. I mean _another _heart attack," the man said with a chuckle.

"I agree completely. You are too old and fat too, I must add. Artemis is in danger with you. The kidnapping is completely your fault. You may as well have been trying to kidnap Fowl yourself. What are his mom and dad playing at putting you on the job? Any injuries that the boy receives are your fault. Old men can't be good body guards."

Butler fumed.

"When I get out of this chair, you'll regret saying that. Cause when I'm through with you, the only thing you'll resemble is a couple of slugs lying on grass," Butler threatened.

The men must have known that he was capable because they made no more snide remarks.

-- -- -- --

Artemis was extremely scared. Spiro was on the boat waiting to kill him. He could not remember a time when he felt more alone. He was by himself, and he was on the brink of sobbing. Only his sense of pride kept him from breaking down and calling out for his mother. If he were seen crying, he would be jeered at. Artemis sighed. The wind whispered into his ear. He needed to get off.

-- -- -- --

Mulch was on the shuttle.

"Mr. Mulch, you are not a guest here. You are a prisoner. I don't know though. It's not certain if I should kill you now or not. I certainly should, but my boss wants me to bring me to him," the gnome said.

"I must say, for a member of the faries you are _extremely _ugly. Please blindfold me! If this is meant to be torture, this is both cruel and unusual! Looking at your face tortures me! Please stop torturing me! I haven't done anything wrong. At least nothing to deserve this!" Mulch cried out.

The gnome turned around, raised his gin, aimed briefly and fired.

**A/N: Happy Thanksgiving!**


	23. New Info

This is Apo. I'm really sorry that I haven't uploaded in a while. I promise I'll upload the next chapter by Christmas. By the way, Merry Christmas. Once again, I'm sorry for not uploading. I'll upload one soon.

Regards,

Apo


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Sorry about the short chapter and not updatingfor a while, but Happy New year everybody! Enjoy and please review!**

Butler watched the men carefully. He finally burned their pattern to brain. One man would sit in a chair and watch Butler while the other slept. If they didn't want to sit they had to follow a certain march. It was to ensure that the Butler wouldn't escape. It was to step forward 5 steps turn right 5 steps then face Butler and walk backward. One man always walked and one always sat. The one man that walked was sleeping. The man who sat was supposed to watch Butler. Instead he was turned around bobbing his head listening to his iPod. Butler had freed his hand from the chains and was getting ready to sneak up on the man. He jumped onto his feet lightly. The man had a silenced gun on the table. Butler knocked the man in the head particularly hard and grabbed the gun. The man on the bed jumped up and grabbed his armor piercing rifle off the table. Butler was faster. He pulled the trigger twice and pumped 2 bullets into the man's heart. Butler grabbed the rifle and ran out the door. He was free.

-- -- -- --

Juliet raced pass the three men. They screamed at her as she passed them, their things scattered on the ground. They glared at her, but Juliet quickly passed out of their sight. She had just received a call from Holly and she knew that Butler had been captured. She was going to find him. God bless those who got in her way.

-- -- -- --

Artemis watched the two men conversing. They occasionally turned their heads to look at him and then turned back to talk to each other. Finally, Vassikin turned to talk to him.

"We're going to America, Fowl," Vassikin said.

"Why?" Artemis asked fearfully.  
"We need more manpower," Spiro said smiling. "I mean, no one can capture boy genius, Artemis Fowl. Oh and Arty, Artemis is a girl's name even if you do hunt people," Spiro said grinning.

-- -- -- --

Mulch shrank back as the gnome fired on him.

The gun sputtered for a little while and then a holographic BANG flew out.

"HAHAHA! I got you, you stupid dwarf!" the gnome laughed hysterically.

"Hahaha! I think I might have a heart attack," Mulch said, not laughing.

"Really?"

"No."

-- -- -- --

Holly drove the ship to the surface. She was on the line with Foaly arguing with him.

"Are you sure Butler contacted you? What if it was a fake? I think that Mulch is in actual danger! I think I should get him first," Holly said reasonably.

"Fine. Call Butler first and see if he's really out. He didn't call me, he actually paged me," Foaly replied.

"I'll call him," Holly said as she hung up on Foaly. She wuickly picked up the Mud Man 'cell phone' and dialed Butler's number.

-- -- -- --

Butler was in a tree above a group of armed men getting ready to jump over the barbed fence when his phone rang. The men under him looked up and pointed their guns at the tree.

"Oh, crap."


	25. Chapter 25

Sorry, I haven't been able to update for a while. I've got quite a bit on my hands. I know I've been doing this a lot, but I hope you guys can understand, I really have no time to write anything except this. Whatever happens I ecpect to have the next chapter in the story. If you guys have any suggestions for what else I should include in the story, contact me via Private messenging, or if you don't have access to PM leave your suggestion in a review. The fate of this story is in yuor hands, reviewer. Thanks to all past, present, and future reviewers and I hope you're enjoying the story.

Regards,

Apo


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Thanks for all reviewers. I will be uploading now once a week. Sorry for the long wait, but it's here now. Please review and thanks for all readers. Enjoy, and I've got a special ending fro you. Enjoy.**

Butler's phone continued to ring as he hopped from branch to branch avoiding the volley of bullets that riddled the tree. He leaped over the fence rolling as he landed to stop the impact from breaking his legs. He ran across the clearing moving is a squiggle to avoid being shot down. The fence around the enclosure opened and men ran out followed by the black Hummers that had run him down. Butler had about 1 mile until he could make it into the trees where he could not be followed by the trucks. He increased his pace. He sprinted across. He knew he was out of range now. He stopped long enough to turn around.

"Oh, not good!" Butler shouted. The men had taken out a shoulder rocket launcher.

-- -- -- --

Vassikin's phone rang.

"What?" he spat into the phone.

"We've lost the ape," the man on the other line said.

"WHAT?! I told you to put him in chains!" Vassikin yelled.

"We did, but this man is stronger than most men! He is a Butler!"

"I don't care!" Vassikin yelled. He quickly lowered his voice as many people looked at him. "Find him."

The man on the other line chuckled. "I think we have a better connection."

"Then kidnap that one. Am I understood? If I find out you've failed, I will kill you personally."

"I understand."

"Then move!"

-- -- -- --

Juliet was attempting to cross the river on a ferry, but the man would not listen. He was speaking Italian, and Juliet only spoke a little of that.

"Lasciarme attraversa, per favore. Esso l'urgenza," Juliet said pleadingly. If the man did not understand what she was saying, he would understand her tone of voice.

"Lei parla l'italiano orribile," the man replied.

"What? I mean, Non capisco," Juliet said.

"You speak bad Italian. Pay me and I let you ride! Hurry!" the man said in English.

"Thank you," she said as she handed him the proper money.  
"Oh, you're quite welcome," said the man with an American accent now.

Juliet's eyes narrowed as she lifted her fists into the proper fighting stance. The man picked up a metal barge and smiled as he heaved it into her head.

-- -- -- --

Holly had decided to go back to LEP headquarters and she walked over to Foaly's technical room.

"I don't understand! They've got Juliet, but I can't manage to track them! They've got some sort of cloaking device that I can't get past! It's Koboi's work, but Koboi's dead, right?"

"Grub killed her. How's Grub doing by the way?" Holly inquired.

"He's attempting to handle the Goblin crowd. I would be trying to crack into the encrypted files of "_Lapo_", but I have to spend my time trying to track Juliet. Back to the subject, Juliet was kidnapped by unknown captors. From their accents, they seem to be Russian, but I can't identify them. Their voices have been modified to confuse my system, and let me say this, nothing confuses my system."

Holly looked around and saw many complicated gizmos. "I can see that."

"Koboi must have helped these men before she died, or given her technology to someone. This is the part I don't like. It has to be a fairy."

"Someone's betrayed us. Sool's the obvious suspect," Holly mused.

"No, he _is _the suspect." Foaly said.

"Let's not jump to conclusions. We may hate Sool, but he may still be a good fairy."

"Oh, he's not potentially corrupt, he is corrupt. We, I mean I," Foaly said with a glare at the outside workers. "picked up some chatter from underground. It was a direct call to aboveground. This person though that no one would catch him if he used a mud man phone. Commonly known aboveground as a "cell phone." This fairy used a restricted number, that would keep Mud Men running around in circles, but it didn't stop me. I pinpointed the call and it came from a man known as Paul Sool."

"Sool's brother? He has a brother?"

"His brother has changed his last name 5 times in the last year. He's been running from the LEP for over 10 years. Being inferior as they are, LEP has not managed to catch him. Well, I've sent out some Recon jocks to catch him, and maybe Sool too." Foaly smiled smugly.

"Recon? Why them?"

"Because they'll catch him."

"How many did you send?"

"Uhh, 6."

-- -- -- --

"Hey little brother," Sool said. "Remember that call you made to the Russian mud man?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"You used an encrypted Koboi communicator. Right?"

Paul stopped breathing for a moment.

"Yeah! Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"Right, then why is there a mud man phone in your house?"

"I'm sorry. I thought it was a good idea! I don't think the centaur monitors mud man frequencies."

"Well, he does!"

"Well, I'm sorry!"

"Not as sorry as you will be," Sool said as he raised his pistol and shot his brother in the head.

"Come out of the house! This is the LEP!" said someone as they banged on the door.

"Time to leave," murmured Sool as he walked toward the closet. But, before he left, he put a bomb under a floorboard. He was going to give these Recon jocks a fantastic send off.

-- -- -- --

Butler had just cleared the forest when his phone rang again.

"What? Are you aware that you almost got me killed?"

"Butler? Hey, you got your phone back," said Holly on the other line. "We called to negotiate."

"Well, I got out."

"Well, I'm afraid I have some bad news. Juliet's been kidnapped by some Russian captors. We can't track them."

There was no reply on the other line.

"Butler?"

"I heard you."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to find those sons of bi-" Butler was cut off. At the headquarters electricity blacked.

"What's going on?!" shouted Holly.

"It looks like Opal's phase 2," Foaly said grimly. "Without LEP, underground doesn't stand a chance."

"You're such a drama queen," Holly chuckled. "The backup generators will kick in."

"I doubt it." The lights flickered on. There was cheering outside. Holly looked at Foaly and laughed. She was about to say I told you so, when the lights turned off again. The blackout was not just the LEP this time. It was all of Haven.

-- -- -- --

"We have the connection," the man said on the other line.

"Are you sure the ape will take the bait?"

"Oh, I'm sure. It's his sister. He would kill his charge if he did anything to her."

Vassikin chuckled on the other side. "You know what's at stake if you're wrong."

"My life."

"Good. Hurry, because soon people will be finding out it's the Butler's were after. Not Fowl."


	27. I'M BACK!

Hey guys, Apo here. I do remember I promised to update, what almost a year ago now? I'm sorry, after logging into my FF account today I was reading through the reviews and saw some people who were fans of this story. I felt bad letting them down, so I have decided to continue my story. I have been working on my writing, and I feel I've improved significantly, so expect a better Apo. I will have to read through my story to refresh my memory, I don't really remember it very well, but I promise, if I have time, I will update the story either this week or next week, but definitely this month! If I'm in the mood I'll even upload it on Halloween! So yeah, thanks for so avidly supporting my FanFiction, and I hope you guys are happy!


End file.
